Midna Renigstin
Click here to return to characters page... : : "Um, yeah I'm good...?" : '-- Midna giving a sarcastic decline in general...' : "She can fix anythin', hun'. If ya give 'er the right tools n' fixy's to do it..." : '-- Shadow Sniperdragon referring to Midna' Midna is a Twilit monarch, and spouse of Alucard 'Jack of Diamonds' Renigstin. She is also one of Lincoln's old companions from back at the industrial era of Hyrule. She also takes on the role as battlemage, hacker, and engineer at all forms electric, physics, arcane science and energy. She is also known for her role as a major protagonist of the EoA series. Midna, like her mentor, friend and side-boss, Shadow specializes in the dark arts of magic and science. She is also the ruler of her people in the twilight realm of Lorule. Midna does not often banter or socialize with anyone directly, as she likes to keep most of her personal affairs to herself, unless engaged in direct dialogue by be it friend or aquaintance. To put it bluntly, Midna is often a quiet, and pessimestic woman, but she fulfills her duties to the letter, whenever Slyther, Shadow, or anyone from the Sniperdragon Kingdom military, be it STAG or anyone outside of the Sniperdragon Kingdom, i.e. allies and councilors from the Galactic Nations, ask her to do something, and is not so quiet once reporting the success and completion of the forementioned requested experiment, project, machine, prototype, event, etc. Alignment *Neutral Nationality *Lorule Orientation *Lorulean Kingdom Government/Royal Family - Twilit Queen *Lorulean Task Force - Commander *Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps (SKMC) - Lieutenant 1st Class to Commander Elite (Head of Logistics Staff) *Special Tactical Armed Governments (STAG) - Lieutenant Commander Allies *Shadow Sniperdragon - Mentor *Aryll McLinkerson - Companion *Callisto Blackdragon - Companion Family *Alucard Renigstin - Husband *Hayley Renigstin - Daughter Arsenal *Midna's choices of primaries are similar to Shadow's loadout, whether it'd be a bow or crossbow. Like Aryll, she can also use snipers. For assault rifles, Midna's personal favorites are the MX-4, and GX-37, not necessarily to deal damage to the maximum, but keep a steady hand of aim and accurate results. *Midna's secondary choice of sidearms would be either throwing knives, a silenced SK-X4 maverick pistol, and/or a silenced P-950 Viper. Chances are, pistols and SMGs can be akimbo. *Midna often uses her battlemage sceptre as a personal defense weapon, in melee purposes to parry and strike, that and she uses a STAG combat knife, akimbo or not. She favors both the dragon nikana and the exxidus rapier when it comes to swords. *Midna's choice of Warframe ingame would likely be that of a black, blue and white Nova Prime with the community-made Lania helmet, and Visage skin... History M idna was first known in her imp appearance. Later to be revealed it was a curse, then lifted by Link and his companions. Killing Zant however, wasn't enough to shatter the curse and bring Midna back to her former adult self. To shatter the curse completely, was to kill off Link's former arch-enemy, Ganondorf Dragmire prior to the beginning of Hyrule's industrial age. Almost to have believed Midna took on the massive spider form in attempt to destroy Ganon, however his powers were too extreme even for Midna's level of combat, thus Lincoln and Zelda almost believed that Ganondorf killed Midna during the collapse of Hyrule Castle. Ganondorf was bested in combat yet again, like he was defeated so many times in the past by Lincoln's bloodline, on the Hyrulean battlefield to where Link finished off the downed Ganondorf with a fatal blow of the master sword, piercing right through his chest. It was said the master sword Lincoln used to combat Ganondorf with, was meant to seal away the King of Evil, or so the Hyrulean sages have forementioned. After Ganondorf's passing, Link had a glimpse of feeling if Midna was alive or not, so he rushed the hilltops to check on her. At this point, a robed twili woman pushed herself off the ground and turned to Lincoln, hence the adult Midna had announced the curse was broken. Midna was about to shatter the connections between Hyrule and Lorule. However, after the marriage, coronation and ascension to Hyrulean power, along with his then-founded wedded spouse Zelda McLinkerson, Link decided to rebuild the twilight mirror in which it's broken state remained a barrier between the two worlds. The twilight realm was noticably alot more different by the time Link returned. And without a doubt, Shadow was already there, which not so long after Shadow and Midna became close friends. Shadow firsthand offered Midna an invitation to see the rest of Aion for what it was, and Midna decided it was time even for her people to reach out and see the realm that Slyther and his family dynasty have created. To this end, Midna quickly consolidated her alliances to both Hyrule and the Sniperdragon Kingdom of Earth, later to enlist in the Sniperdragon Kingdom Marines, and then later an agent of STAG. As of the late events revealed in the Hyrulean joint task force, Operation Shining Beacon, it was revealed that Cia was the woman who hit Midna with the curse of nepotism, and within the battlefield declares that she was given the direct task by Ganondorf to place Midna in the embarassing shape she was. Marital Status and Coronation Midna was never very fond of Zant, of whom was her former jester and home servant. Whether she felt Zant was being too aggressive on her or not, Alucard Renigstin was another typical casino robber and game shark, despite his traits as being a Twili. Alucard abandoned his personal career for riches and personal gain when he and Midna finally met. From this point onward, it is unknown if Zant will return to the physical realm of life to either once again serve the powers of the Blackdraconian Dominion, and/or chances are to try and hassle Midna again, as he tried to intrude and object on Alucard and Midna's wedding ceremony in Grand Parilament, where hailed Slytheron's home. Zant was quickly destroyed by the angry mob of opposition when attempted to ward off Alucard from having Midna. Soon as Midna and Alucard got comfortable with each other, few years after Hayley was born. Gallery Midna04.jpg|True form Midna as seen in the original game Midna02.jpg|Midna in her STAG uniform battle-dress Trivia *Midna first appeared in the video game: "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess", made and directed by Eiji Aonuma, published by Nintendo... *Similar to Saints Row's Oleg Kirrlov on his impression of Kinzie Kensington, members of both SKMC and STAG have regarded Midna as 'mousey one'. Hence Midna's callsign on the field is either 'Mouse' or 'Pack-Rat'... *Midna has been branded 'Most Wanted' by the United States government, primarily Majestic 12 called the hit, hence Midna was the assassin and executor of deceased senator Monica Hughes, who kickstarted the STAG Initiative firsthand. To ensure Midna's protection detail, and the protection of others, Slytheron's STAG repels US government agents violently and fiercely, which the odds are more than not, American infiltrators and hitmen will be traced, hunted, shot and killed by Sniperdraconian and Auroran elite assassins... Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Specialists